


Rain on Christmas

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, background nyma/rolo, background shallura - Freeform, just adding this now..., lance uses some words, mentions of abuse, switching POV, they drink a little, they're in college...its not really relevant but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: Lance gets kicked out and has no where to go for Christmas. Hunk's gone, Shiro and Allura have family over, and Pidge's house is full, leaving only one place to go, Keith's. Unable to pick the lock on Lance's house, Keith lets him stay till Hunk gets back with the spare key. Lance realizes Keith isn't as much of a jerk as he previously thought and Keith learns that Lance is a lot more down to earth. What will happen when the two of them spend a week together?





	1. The Worst Christmas Eve in History... or not

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I know this is a Christmas/New Years fic, but technically I started it on Christmas.
> 
> Cross posted from my tumblr (@it-has-the-gay-fanfiction)

**Lance:**

_ This sucks.  _ Lance wrapped his arms tighter around himself to keep in what warmth he could.  _ Rain...on Christmas Eve! That's just cruel.  _ Lance glared up at the sky before picking up his pace when the apartment building came into sight.  _ I wish...the only thing I want for Christmas is to see my family...this sucks.  _ Sure, he was glad that he had gotten into one of the top schools in the nation, but that just meant that he was broke and all travel plans he may have made for the next four years were going to be canceled. Lance shook his head clear of thoughts as he headed through the lobby of the building to the stairs. He kept his head down as he headed up the stairs and onto the second floor.  _ Apartment 207… there.  _ Lance paused in front of the door to catch his breath, contemplating if he should knock or not. In the end, his aching feet, freezing body, and soaked clothes won out and he banged on the door.  _ Please be here… _

The door opened to reveal a very disgruntled Keith. “What do you want- Lance? What are you doing here?” Keith’s expression shifted from one of exasperation to one of confusion. Lance laughed sheepishly and tried to ignore the way the water was pooling around his feet, “T-that's a f-funny s-story a-actually.” He managed to get out through the chattering of his teeth. Keith blinked and seemed to finally take in Lance’s appearance, “Did you walk here?!” Lance grimaced at Keith’s tone, “Y-yeah. I h-had a f-fight w-with N-nyma. S-she...she k-kicked me out,” Lance wrapped his arms tighter around himself and looked away from Keith, “and I f-forgot m-my k-keys.” Keith looked at him with strange look, “Lance… it’s a thirty minute walk from your house to here. Why didn’t you just go to Hunk’s?” Lance rubbed his arms and hung his head, “H-he’s g-gone, v-visting Shay’s f-family. Sh-shiro and Allura h-have f-family over, and P-Pidge’s house is f-full.” He looked up at Keith with a slightly desperate look. Keith sighed and stepped aside, “Get in here, I’ll go get you a towel.” Lance smiled gratefully as he stepped into Keith’s apartment, “T-thanks.” 

Keith shut the door behind him, “Don’t move, I don’t want you getting water all over my apartment.” He gave Lance a look before walking off in the direction of his bathroom to grab Lance a towel. Lance pulled off his shoes and set them beside the door and bounced slightly to try to regain feeling in his toes. A warm towel hit him in the face and he scrambled to force his frozen limbs into action. He pulled the towel off his face and looked over at Keith, “T-thanks, K-Keith.” Lance rubbed the towel over his face and hair. Keith cleared his throat causing Lance to look up at him. “What are you planning on doing? Where are you going to go?” Keith questioned. Lance’s  face fell slightly, “I...I d-don’t know. C-can I s-stay h-here t-till things c-calm d-down?” His teeth had yet to stop chattering and to add onto that, Lance was now shaking. The other man gave him a worried look and sighed, “Fine, you can stay, but you can’t keep dripping all over my apartment.” Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist and dragged him to the bathroom, “Sit.” He pointed at the toilet. Lance sat on the toilet and looked up at Keith in confusion, “W-what are y-you d-doing?” “I’m going to go get you another towel and some clothes to change into. Take a shower and get warmed up, I don’t need you to get sick.” Keith gave Lance a stern look before exiting the room.

Lance reached into the shower and turned it on to get the water warm before he started tugging off his jacket. He dropped the soaking wet jacket on the floor and had gotten his shirt over his head when Keith walked back in with a stack of clothes. “U-uh… I brought you some clothes.” Keith said hurriedly. Lance dropped his wet shirt on the floor and looked up, “T-thanks.” Lance took the clothes from Keith and set them on the counter.  “No problem.” Keith squeaked before rushing out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Lance stared in confusion at the door before working on getting his soggy socks and pants off. When that task was complete, Lance got into the shower and sighed happily when the water started to thaw his frozen skin. 

* * *

**Keith:**

Keith rushed away from the bathroom, his face in flames.  _ What was that! I didn't know Lance was so…  _ A knock at the door drew Keith out of his thoughts. He sighed and looked longingly at his couch and tv where he was playing a game before walking to the door. He yanked open the door and narrowed his eyes when he saw who was there. “What do you want?” He demanded while he crossed his arms over his chest. “Is Lance here?” Nyma questioned while looking over Keith's shoulder into his apartment. Keith stepped in her view, “What makes you think he would be here?” “Well I kind of always assumed he had a thing for you, but it's not really my problem anymore.” Nyma replied with a bored expression on her face. “Wha- has a thing…?” Keith sputtered out. Nyma waved him off, “If you see Lance, tell him we're done and that I've already got my stuff.” “You ready to go, babe?” A guy, who Keith had failed to notice, asked as he wrapped an arm around Nyma’s waist. “Yeah, Rolo, one moment.” Nyma replied before turning back to Keith, “I hope you have fun with broken boy toy in there.” Keith opened his mouth to retort, but the two were already walking away. 

Keith walked back into his apartment with a murderous expression on his face.  _ What she said was totally uncalled for!  _ His face softened into a worried expression.  _ How am I going to tell Lance?  _ “Who was at the door?” Keith jumped, he hadn't heard Lance walk in. Keith looked up and felt his face burn, “WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?! I gave you clothes! So don't walk around my apartment in nothing but a TOWEL!” Keith slapped a hand over his eyes and felt his blush burn all the way to the tops of his ears. Lance snorted, “I'm going, don't freak out mullet.” Keith could hear the soft pad of Lance’s feet hitting against the hardwood as he walked back to what Keith assumed was the bathroom. 

Keith walked back over to the couch and dropped down on it.  _ I guess I'll just tell him… no use in trying to dance around the subject.  _ He looked up as the couch shifted, signaling that Lance had sat down on the other end. “So who was at the door? You never told me.” Lance looked curious. Keith sighed, “It was Nyma.” Lance’s look shifted, “Nyma? What was she doing here?” “She was...ah looking for you. She said that she's um...done with you??” He cringed a little at how horribly he told Lance.  _ That could have gone better.  _

Lance’s face fell, “Oh…” “Lance, I'm sorry.” Keith laid a hand on Lance’s arm to try and comfort the other the best he knew how. “How am I supposed to get into my house now?! Hunk has the other spare key and he won't be getting back till New Year's Day!” Lance dropped his face into his hands. “This is a disaster.” He muttered. Keith frowned slightly, “How about this, we go over there in the morning and I can try to pick the lock. But uh, if that doesn't work I guess you can stay here till Hunk gets back.” He rubbed the back of neck in embarrassment. 

“What? Why would you do that for me? Why would you let me stay here?!” Lance looked up sharply. “Contrary to popular belief, Lance, I don't actually hate you. I don't think of you as a rival either, no matter how much you have insisted that we are. And… I'm not a total jerk no matter how much people like to think I am. Besides, you have nowhere else to go, and I'm not going to kick you out on the streets.” Keith replied with a sincere look on his face. A bashful smile broke out over Lance’s face, “Thanks, Keith. You're not such a bad guy.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, “Thanks, that means  _ so  _ much,” he shook his head to show Lance he was just playing, “anyways, you can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch.” Lance frowned and shook his head, “I can't do that, Keith! I'm not going to just come into your home and steal your bed and make you sleep on the couch.” “The couch sucks and, Lance, you've had a much worse day than I have.” Keith replied. “But-” Lance started before Keith cut him off. “Take the bed or sleep outside.” Keith said before he turned back to his game. “Fine, whatever.” Lance muttered, but Keith was focused back on his game. 


	2. Keith: The Christmas Hating Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance can be a jerk, but so can Keith. They just need to learn to work through their differences.

**Lance:**

_ I can’t believe… what kind of… ugh.  _ Lance crossed his arms and felt his face heat up as he stared at the other man sitting beside him.  _ He’s giving me his bed! I may have to rethink the enigma that is Keith Kogane.  _ He leaned back into the couch and let his eyes wander around the room.  _ Something’s not…  _ Lance jerked up and looked at Keith in slight horror, “Dude, where is your Christmas spirit?! You don’t have a single decoration up and Christmas is tomorrow!” Keith shrugged, his attention never straying from his game, as he answered, “I don’t really like to celebrate Christmas.” Lance’s eyes widened, “What?! Why not!” “There’s no point, it’s just me anyway.” Keith replied noncommittally. Lance paused,  _ No point? Just me?  _ “What do you mean?” he asked before continuing his thought, “Aren’t you going to see your family at all?” Keith paused his game and turned to look at Lance, “Lance, I don’t have a family.” Lance blinked in confusion, “What? Everyone has a family.” Keith rolled his eyes, “Yeah, everyone but me. I’m an orphan, Lance, so I don’t have one.” He then turned back to face the tv and unpaused his game. 

Lance was frozen in shock.  _ I’ve known him for over a year now and I’m just now finding out he’s an orphan…  _ “No, no, no, this won’t do,” he leaned over and paused Keith’s game, “That’s it, mullet! I will not allow you to have a bad Christmas, nope, it’s not happening.” The other man looked over with a exasperated expression, “And what are you going to do Mr. ‘I just got locked out of my house and dumped on Christmas Eve and are now having to spend Christmas with my “rival” who I just learned is a Christmas hating orphan’?” Lance’s face twisted into an expression of pain, “That was a low blow, man.” Keith’s face fell, “Lance, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that…” 

“Whatever.” Lance looked away from Keith and stood. “Where are you going?” Keith asked only to be ignored. Lance frowned at Keith before walking off to Keith’s room, slamming the door behind him. He sunk to the ground in front of the door and held his head in his hands.  _ He’s right you know…  _ some traitorous part of his brain whispered. Lance shook off the thought and stood before he walked over to Keith’s bed and plopped down on top of it. He was physically and emotionally exhausted, and as much as he felt bad for taking Keith’s bed, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

* * *

**Keith:**

Keith sighed and got up from the couch a few minutes after Lance stormed out.  _ I should check on him.  _ He walked over to his bedroom door and knocked quietly before opening the door when he heard no response. “Lance?” He called into the dark room. A lump on the bed shifted and mumbled before settling again. Keith smiled softly and shook his head as he walked over to the bed.  _ Idiot. _ He pulled the covers up over Lance and in a moment of weakness, brushed the hair out of the sleeping man’s face. Lance shifted in his sleep and let out a sigh, looking younger than Keith had ever seen him.  _ Abort! Abort! Get out while you still can, Kogane!  _ “Good night, Lance.” Keith whispered and walked back out of the room, softly shutting the door behind him. 

* * *

Keith groaned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up from the couch. “Ugh… what?” he muttered to himself as he looked around for what woke him up. “Whatever, I’m up now,” his mutterings were interrupted by a large yawn, “guess I’ll make breakfast.” Keith stood and pulled his arms over his head, sighing with relief when his arms and back popped. He dropped his arms back down and ran a hand through his hair as he made his way into the kitchen. “What to make, what to make…” Keith asked himself as he opened up the refrigerator. Nodding to himself, Keith grabbed the eggs and ham and set them on the counter beside the stove. He closed the door with a bump from his hips before grabbing the bread from on top of the microwave. When he had everything he needed to make breakfast sandwiches he paused and looked at the time.  _ Seriously… I can’t believe he’s not up yet.  _

Keith left everything on the counter and made his way back to his bedroom to wake up Lance. He knocked on the door, louder than he did last night, before walking in. “Lance? You up?” Keith questioned the lump shifting around on the bed. “Ugh, Keith is that you?” Lance’s gravelly voice sounded from under the covers. “Yes, Lance, it’s me,” Keith rolled his eyes, “so get up if you want breakfast, I'm making sandwiches.” Lance sat up and Keith watched as the blanket fell off his shoulders and revealed Lance’s horrible,  _ horribly adorable,  _ bedhead.  _ Give me strength to get through this.  _ “Sure,” Lance rubbed his eyes and then paused, “wait, you can cook?”  _ He seems to have slept off that anger… _ “Yeah, I can. Now get up if you want food.” Keith replied before spinning on his heel and leaving the room.

* * *

 

**Lance:**

After they finished breakfast, Keith brought Lance back to his bedroom and gave him a clean pair of clothes to put on. When they were both dressed and ready, they headed downstairs to where Keith’s car was parked. “So we’ll go try to pick the lock on your house,” Keith told Lance again as he drove down the highway to Lance’s house. Lance rolled his eyes and laughed, “You know, this sucks right now, but one day this will be a great story to tell at parties.” “I dunno, I think it’s a great story now.” Keith laughed as he turned onto Lance’s road. “Jerk.” Lance flicked Keith in the arm as they pulled into his driveway. The other man snorted as he turned off the car and got out. Lance followed Keith’s lead, “While you try to pick the lock, I have something I need to grab from my shed.” Keith waved him off, “Go do what you need to, I need to concentrate anyways.” 

Lance gave him a thumbs up before jogging over to his shed. “Alright , Lance, it’s time to save Christmas.” he muttered to himself as he pulled open the shed door. This shed was where he kept all his old decorations and keepsakes that he didn’t have room for in the house.  _ I’m going to decorate his apartment whether he likes it or not.  _ Lance grinned to himself and filled his arms with Christmas decorations. He ran to Keith’s car and shoved the decorations in his arms into the back seat.  _ Let’s see… I grabbed lights, tinsel, tiny snowmen… That tree I used to decorate my dorm with, that should finish it.  _ Lance made his way back to the shed to look for the mini Christmas tree. He grinned when he saw the top of the little plastic tree sticking out of the top of a box. Lance emptied the contents of the box, aside from the tree, and pulled it out of the shed. He slammed the door to the shed and ran back over to Keith’s car, stuffing all the decorations inside the box before closing the door.

“Did you get it?” Lance asked Keith when he came back into view. Keith sighed and shook his head, “No good, there are too many tumblers and I don’t have the right equipment to get it open.” Lance pursed his lips, “That sucks…” Keith laid a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry I couldn’t get it open, Lance. My offer still stands, though. You can stay with me till Hunk gets back.” Lance smiled, and if he leaned into the touch, well neither of them were going to say anything. “Thanks, mullet.” Keith rolled his eyes and turned to get in the car, but Lance didn’t miss the smile stuck on the other’s face. 

* * *

**Keith:**

“Lance, what are you doing to my apartment?!” Keith ground out when he saw Lance messing around with his stuff. “Um, I’m putting up decorations, you scrooge.” Lance replied without turning around from the lights he was draping on the little tree he had set on the coffee table.  _ Scrooge? _ “You really didn’t need to decorate my apartment, Lance.” he sighed, watching the other finish stringing the lights on the tree. “Merry Christmas, asshole.” Lance said sarcastically before he gave Keith a sincere smile. Keith rolled his eyes, “Merry Christmas to you too, Lance. I’m going to make hot chocolate, you want some?” “Oh definitely. I love hot choco.” Lance gave Keith a bright smile and followed him into the kitchen. 

It didn’t take long for Keith to make the hot choco and soon they were both sitting back on the couch, steaming mugs warming their hands. “Thank you…” Keith said quietly to Lance as he looked at the other through the steam coming off his cup. Lance tilted his head to the side,  _ Holy crap that’s cute...and totally unfair,  _ “Thank you for what?” Keith motioned to the decorations Lance had put up around the apartment, “For that. You didn’t have to.” Lance shook his head, “I know you don’t really like Christmas, but that’s because you only have bad experiences, at least that’s what I think. I want to help you make good memories,” he smiled softly before continuing, “besides, I should be the one thanking you. You’ve done so much for me in a short time that this is the least I could do. No one should be alone on Christmas.” Lance looked down into his cup. 

Keith blushed and brought the mug to his lips to hopefully hide the redness in his cheeks. “Oh! I almost forgot, I got you something, Keith.” Lance started digging around in his pocket. “What? When did you have time to get a gift? More importantly, why would you get  _ me _ a gift?” Keith asked, the surprise evident in his tone. “When I was getting the decorations from my shed, I found something that I thought you should have.” Lance held out his closed fist and motioned for Keith to hold out his hand. Keith held out his hand and felt something warm drop into it. He brought his hand back and looked at the necklace sitting in it. “A necklace?” Keith asked, holding the leather cord up and examining the silver sword charm attached to it. Lance blushed, “Uh yeah… It uh, it belonged to my brother before he passed away a few years ago. He...he uh, he left it to me and I thought I’d give it to you.” Keith looked over at Lance, “Why would you do that? I can’t take this.” He tried to hand it back to Lance, but he just shook his head, “My brother meant a lot to me, and you do to, even though you get on my nerves sometimes,” he laughed, “You two would have gotten along, I think. So, keep it.”

Keith hooked the necklace on his neck and tried not to think about the way the point on the sword rested on the indent of his collarbone. Lance smiled, “I think it works for you.” “Thanks,” Keith reached a hand up and rubbed the smooth metal, “You want to play some video games?” Lance laughed at the sudden subject change, “Sure, buddy, whatever you want.” Keith got the game set up and they played for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy, thanks again to Kayla. 
> 
> The next part... I'm working on it currently. It's my goal to get it out within the next couple days.


	3. Start the Year Off Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year's Eve... what will Keith and Lance get themselves into this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I honestly did not expect to finish this when I did, but inspiration slapped me in the face and instead of studying for tests, I wrote this.

**Lance:**

The next few days went much the same. Eat, do something to entertain themselves, and sleep. Everything had felt a bit awkward at first, like for example, wearing Keith’s clothes, especially the boxers,  _ hellooooo, these have been on someone else, talk about awkward.  _ After Lance had gotten over the fact that he was wearing another guy’s boxers,  _ well not just any guy’s boxers,  _ everything else seemed to get progressively less awkward. Smiles came faster, talking seemed easier, and they had started to grow closer, despite the supposed rivalry.  _ I guess sleeping together would do the trick of making things seem less awkward.  _ They alternated between who slept on the couch verses who slept in the bed, but sometimes, neither of them made it back to the bedroom. Lance had woken up several times with a crick in his neck and Keith in his arms after staying up too late the night before and falling asleep on the couch together. 

Lance jumped when the couch shifted. “You okay, Lance?” Keith asked as he handed Lance a glass of coke. He took the glass, “Yeah sorry, got lost in thought,” he paused thinking of whether he should bring it up or not, “Hey Keith, did you know that when two people nap together, it builds trust? It’s something about the endorphins released during the sleep cycle…” He looked down in his drink with red cheeks. “I actually didn’t know that… What brought that on?” Keith tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in question. “I was just thinking and we both know my train of thought doesn’t follow a strict path.” He smiled and took a big gulp of his drink.  _ Big mistake.  _ Lance’s eyes widened as he slapped his hand on his chest, “What,” he coughed again and swallowed, “what did you put in this?” Keith gave him a wicked grin, “Jack Daniels.” Lance gave him an incredulous look, “And you didn’t think to tell me before I took a huge drink of it?” “Nope, cheers.” Keith lifted his own glass and took a drink. Lance scowled at Keith and then down at the drink before looking back up at Keith again.

“Oh come on, Lance. Don’t be mad, it’s New Year’s Eve! We are an hour away from next year and we aren’t even buzzed yet. What kind of college students are we if we don’t start the new year smashed?” Keith asked. “Horrible ones,” Lance replied, lifting his cup, “To the death of 2016, may it burn in hell for taking so many amazing people.” He brought the cup back down and chugged the rest of his drink, grimacing at the burn as it went down his throat. Keith grinned, raised his glass, and took a big drink, seemingly unaffected by the whiskey, “Yeah! Screw 2016, and may 2017 be kind to us.” Lance smiled appreciatively at the comment, “Amen to that, mullet. Now come on, Keith. I know you’ve got harder stuff, so let’s have some fun.” Lance smirked, and of course, everything went downhill from there.

* * *

**Keith:**

Lance shrieked with laughter and clutched his stomach as Keith tripped over his own two feet and fell flat on his face. Violet-grey eyes flashed and suddenly Lance was lying on the ground beside him. “How did I get here?” Lance wondered aloud. Keith snorted,  _ he’s cute when he’s drunk, _ “I pulled you down.” “Oh,” Lance turned on his side and faced Keith, “You come here often?” Keith sat up, “You… Lance… you’re an idiot.” Lance pouted, “You’re mean… I like it when you’re mean to me… because,” Lance giggled and rolled onto his back to look up at Keith, “because you’re cute when you’re mean. You-you’re… you’re cute  _ ALL _ the time, but shhhh don’t tell Keith.” Lance held a finger up to Keith’s lips and burst into another giggle fit. The incredibly drunk Lance then rolled back over and wobbled to his feet. Keith blinked in confusion, “Cute? Lance what?” he asked, but Lance was already stumbling over to the couch and turning on the tv to watch the ball drop.  _ He’s literally a giant… toddler…  _ Keith struggled to get back off the floor, “Lanceeee,” he whined, “help me.” Keith held his arms out and pouted. 

“But I’m watching the ball drop! Look at it go, Keith… so pretty.” Lance leaned forward, mesmerized by the ball that was dropping down the pole on the screen. Keith stared dumbfounded at Lance,  _ when did he get so pretty?  _ The lights from the tv and the small Christmas tree reflected in Lance’s eyes, making them shine like a thousand stars were trapped inside. Keith crawled over to Lance and kneeled in front of him.  “Lance… Lance.” Keith pawed at Lance’s leg to get his attention. Suddenly those eyes were on him, looking surprisingly clear for someone who had been drinking. “What is it, quierdo?” Lance asked quietly, his full attention on Keith. “Did…” Keith’s voice got stuck in his throat. Lance tilted his head to the side, “Hmm?” Keith let out a low keening noise and covered his face with his hands. “Keith, speak, use your words.” Lance pulled his hands away from his face, leaving Keith’s beat red face in full view. 

Keith looked up into Lance’s star filled eyes, “Did you know you have stars trapped in your eyes?” Lance leaned farther down and suddenly he was so close that their noses brushed. Keith’s eyes widened in surprise and he barely dared to breathe as Lance’s eyes shifted across his face. “Did you know you have galaxies trapped in yours?” Lance’s breath ghosted across Keith’s face causing his breathing to hitch. “Wh-what?” He stuttered out. Lance’s eyes flicked up to the tv and then back down to Keith’s eyes, “Ten…” Keith blinked in confusion. “Nine…” It was then that Keith heard the crowd on the tv counting down. “Eight… seven…” Lance seemed to be inching closer. “Six…”  _ Is he actually going to do it? _ “Five… four… three…” Lance placed a hand on Keith’s cheek and the other rested on Keith’s neck. “Two… “  _ He’s going to do it.  _ “One… “ Lance hesitated to press his lips against Keith’s. Keith huffed and pulled Lance down by the collar of his shirt.

Their lips came together, finally, finally after days, weeks, months of pining, dancing, avoiding, they finally did it. It was wet, sloppy, rough, confused, but they were drunk, and no other kiss could sum them up so perfectly. Lance pulled away slowly, giving Keith’s brain a chance to catch up to his body. “Happy New Year.” Keith whispered, looking up at Lance with a slightly dazed expression. Lance leaned his forehead against Keith’s and closed his eyes with a smile on his face, “Happy New Year.” Keith gently pushed Lance back on the couch before crawling onto his lap and curling up. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and leaned back, keeping Keith pressed to his chest. 

“So uh… how long have you been waiting to do that?” Keith asked, looking up at Lance through his lashes. Lance pursed his lips, “Probably since the day I met you.” Keith blinked his eyes in confusion, “Wait, seriously?” Lance shrugged and started to run a hand through Keith’s hair, lightly grazing his scalp before gently getting the tangles out. If Keith was a cat, he’d be purring extremely loud right now, but since he was only human, he settled for sighing happily and snuggling into Lance’s chest. “You’re ridiculously cute, Keith. Like how is that even fair?” Lance laughed lightly, shaking Keith and making him huff in annoyance when the fingers stopped running through his hair. “I’m not cute… now keep petting my hair, or I’ll show you how  _ cute _ I can be.” He huffed out and pouted up at Lance till the fingers in his hair started to move again. “You’re basically a cat right now, Keith.” Lance’s voice seemed to be kind of far away. “Yeah… well, if I’m a… cat, you’re… a dog…” Keith’s head fell against Lance’s chest and that was the last thing he remembered of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayla I love you. 
> 
> Don't forget to check me out on Tumblr (@it-has-the-gay-fanfiction)
> 
> Next (and last) chapter will come out some time soon I hope. This week just got hella busy


	4. Was This Really a Good Idea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wonders if what happened the night before was Lance or the alcohol talking.

**Lance:**

An annoying ringing noise sounding from across the room was what woke Lance up from probably the best sleep he’s had in ages, despite the fact that he may have been seriously drunk the night before. He groaned and started to roll off the couch to go get his phone when he felt something heavy shift on his chest. He looked down and smiled softly at the sight of Keith curled up on his chest. “Keith… Keith wake up.” He poked Keith’s side, trying to wake the cat-like man on his chest. Keith sighed and buried his face in Lance’s neck, letting out a long breath. Lance jerked, “Hey now, none of that. I need to get up.” “Shut up… let m’sleep.” Keith mumbled against his neck. Lance sighed and gently tried to untangle the other man so he could go answer his phone. A sharp pain radiated from his neck, “Ouch Keith! Did you seriously just bite me?!” Keith snickered and looked up at Lance, “Yes, yes I did. I told you I was trying to sleep, but you keep moving.” “Because I’m trying to answer the phone, silly kitty,” Lance grinned down at Keith, “Now let me up before it cuts off.” Keith sighed and rubbed at his cheeks to hide the blush that Lance had already seen before rolling off of Lance. “Thank you.” Lance pressed a kiss to the crown of Keith’s head before stumbling over to the phone and answering it without looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?” Lance asked quietly so he wouldn’t anger the beast on the couch. “Lance! I thought you weren’t going to pick up and I got a little worried.” Hunk replied, his voice slightly panicked. “Sorry, buddy. I had a uh… cat on my chest and it kept hissing at me whenever I tried to move.” He smiled at the comparison. “A cat? Lance where are you? I’m at your house and there’s no one here.” A voice came through faintly on Hunk’s line and the receiver caught the vibrations of Hunk’s chest as he called back to the other person. “Who was that?” Lance asked when the rustling stopped. “It was just Pidge. Now tell me where you are and why you aren’t at home.” “I got locked out and I’ve been staying at Keith’s. Just… before you say anything, let me get dressed and get over there. I’ll explain everything, okay?” Lance said quickly before walking back over to the couch and petting Keith’s hair softly to try to wake him up. “Wait a second… Keith doesn’t have a cat… Nevermind, you can explain when you get here, I’ll see you soon buddy.” Hunk hung up after that.

Keith pressed his head into Lance’s touch and blinked up at Lance with a sleepy smile on his face, “Who was that?” “It was Hunk. He's back and apparently at my house. What do you say we get up and head over there?” Lance asked as he continued to run his fingers through Keith's hair. “We're hungover… we really shouldn't be driving.” Keith furrowed his brows as he thought through it. “By some miracle of god I don't get bad hangovers. I'll drive okay? And you can stay over at my house tonight… if you want.” Lance replied with a blush on his face. A slow smile spread over Keith’s face, “Yeah, sounds like a plan.” Lance gave Keith a relieved smile, “I’m going to go get a shower then, you can sleep a little longer if you like.” Keith shook his head and stretched, arching his back like a cat would, before sitting up, “I’m going to go get some clean clothes on and brush my teeth, my mouth tastes disgusting.” Lance smirked, “Not from what I remember.” Keith blushed and shot a glare at him, “Seriously? You’re making these jokes now?” Lance just grinned and stood, “Always,” he offered a hand to Keith before continuing, “let’s get moving. I don’t want to keep Hunk and Pidge waiting for long, I don’t know what they’ll do to my house.” 

Keith took his hand and used it as leverage to pull himself up. He swayed a little before finding his balance, “I’m moving.” Lance watched him with a look of mixed amusement and concern, “I can see that.” Keith batted at his hands before stumbling towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. Lance shook his head and walked into Keith’s bedroom to grab some clothes before heading into the bathroom. Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance’s intrusion, “Wha are you doin’?” Keith slurred out around the toothbrush in his mouth. “I’m waiting for you to finish brushing your teeth so I can get my shower.” Lance replied as he leaned into the tub to turn on the faucet. He heard Keith spit out the toothpaste in his mouth and as he straightened up, he felt arms wrap around his waist. He looked over his shoulder at Keith, “What are yo- mmpfh!” Keith pressed his lips against Lance’s, effectively shutting him up. 

Lance felt Keith shift behind him,  _ oh my god, he has to stand on his toes, that’s really cute.  _ Lance turned his body more so the angle would be less awkward and painful. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and pulled him closer, getting a sigh of approval from Keith before he broke the kiss. “Taste any better?” Lance asked with a smirk. Keith grinned and flicked Lance on the chest, “Just take your shower, dork.” “I’m working on it, but you’re going to have to leave before I can.” Lance replied with an amused expression. Keith rolled his eyes and backed out of Lance’s arms, “I’ll go get dressed then. When you get done, we can head over to your house.” “Roger that, space ranger.” Lance grinned. “Just because I’m studying to become an astrophysicist doesn’t mean that I’m a space ranger.” Keith stuck out his tongue before leaving the bathroom. Lance chuckled to himself before stripping and getting into the shower. 

* * *

**Keith:**

Keith walked back to his bedroom to get ready and shove some clean clothes in a bag to take over to Lance’s house.  _ I can’t believe this is actually happening. This has to be some sort of pipe dream… there’s no way that Lance is actually into me… he’s probably still hungover and when his head is clear, he’ll realize his mistake and want nothing more to do with me.  _ He shook his head and scowled at himself in the mirror in his room, “Stop it. You know that’s not true, he’s not that kind of person.”  _ But what if he is?  _ “He’s not so just shut up!” Keith yelled and slapped his hands over his ears, trying to shake the negative thoughts from his head. He briefly thought he heard the water cutting off abruptly after he screamed, but he shook it off as his imagination. The door to his bedroom slammed open and he looked over to find a dripping wet Lance in his doorway in nothing but a towel.

“What’s wrong? Keith are you okay? What’s going on?” Lance questioned, his tone full of worry. “Lance?” Keith cursed the way his voice cracked, “Weren’t you taking a shower?” “I was until I heard you yelling. You had me worried, I thought you were being attacked or something.” Lance looked Keith over for any signs of injuries. “I’m fine?” Keith sighed when it sounded more like a question than anything solid. “No, no you’re not.” Lance walked over to Keith and wrapped his arms around his hunched shoulders before pulling Keith over to the bed. “Tell me what all that yelling was about?” Lance asked softly, rubbing his thumb in circles on Keith’s shoulder. Keith allowed himself to briefly lean into the touch before curling in on himself. “You don’t actually like me… you just kissed me because you were drunk and now that you’re sober you want nothing to do with me.” Keith’s voice sounded very small and quiet even to his own ears, it was so quiet that he wondered if Lance even heard him. “Oh baby, no. Keith, I like you, I like you a lot actually,” a hand under his chin forced Keith to look at Lance while he was speaking, “I want everything to do with you Keith. I’ve wanted to be with you since day one.” “But… you hate me.” Keith replied quietly, his eyes roaming over Lance’s face, trying to find something to ground him. 

Lance rubbed his thumb over Keith’s jaw and gave him a sad look, “I never hated you, Keith. I may have acted like I did, but that’s because I didn’t know how to deal with my feelings for you. So please don’t think that since our relationship started due to us being drunk… don’t think that I like you any less or that I feel some obligation to stay with you. Okay?” Lance tilted his head and gave Keith a soft smile.  _ Oh… he does mean it… I can see it in his eyes, his face, his whole being.  _ “Okay… I believe you,” Keith paused, “Thank you, Lance.” “For what?” Lance questioned, looking over Keith's face for any sign of a lie. “For being you… and also your legs. Like seriously…” Keith, finally calm, was mesmerised by Lance’s legs and all their tan beauty. Lance paused and burst into laughter, “Oh my god. I-I was not expecting that!” Keith blushed and snapped out of it, “Did I just say that outloud?” Lance nodded vehemently, unable to speak through the laughter. “Oh my god, that’s so embarrassing,” Keith covered his face with his hands, “Just go finish your shower.”

Lance finally caught his breath and gave Keith a big smile, “I’ll just take these legs of mine and go finish then.” Keith groaned and flopped back on his bed, “Get out.” The bed shifted as Lance stood, “I’m going, see you in a few.” He patted Keith’s leg before heading back into the bathroom. Keith sat up and rubbed at his cheeks, “Well that happened…” he muttered to himself. He sighed and sat back up before getting off the bed to get dressed. 

* * *

“Why are there so many cars in your driveway, I thought you said it was only Hunk and Pidge over here.” Keith asked as he silently counted the cars in the driveway.  _ One… two… three… four?! Jeesh.  _ “I have no clue,” Lance pulled into his driveway and parked the car, “Hunk only said that he and Pidge were here.” “Well that looks like Shiro’s car,” Keith pointed to the black SUV, “and that’s Hunk’s car,” he pointed to a yellow bug beside it, “and Pidge’s,” he motioned to the green smart car, “and Coran’s car,” he grimaced at the sight of the actual honest to god Mystery Machine sitting in Lance’s driveway. “We still need to have that talk with him about his horrible choice in cars.” Lance added. Keith nodded in agreement before he finished his earlier thought, “What are they all doing here?” “I have no idea… was I hosting a party that I forgot about?” Lance asked as he turned the car off. “I don’t think so…” Keith frowned and curled in on himself again.  _ What are they going to think? Will they hate us… no they know we aren’t straight… but…  _ “Stop thinking so hard over there,” Lance placed his hand on Keith’s cheek, “everything is fine. How about this, let’s go in and see how long it takes for them to figure out we’re a couple. I’m betting ten minutes.” Keith uncurled and looked over at Lance with a mischievous look, “You’re on. I bet it will take them an hour.” He held his hand out for Lance to shake to seal the deal. “Loser has to kiss the winner.” Lance said as he shook Keith’s hand. “Deal.”

Keith released Lance’s hand and opened the car door. He grabbed his bag from the floorboard before shutting the door and waiting on Lance to get out of the car. “Come on slowpoke. I’ve got a bet to win.” Keith smirked at Lance as the other shut his car door. “I think you mean,  _ I’ve  _ got a bet to win.” Lance grinned and headed up to his house with Keith not far behind. “I’m rolling my eyes at you, just to let you know.” Keith said as they walked up the stairs. “I figured as much.” Lance laughed as he opened the thankfully unlocked door. 

“There you guys are! I was worried that something had happened.” Hunk babbled as he pulled them into a hug. Keith frowned slightly at being touched, but shook it off because this was Hunk and Hunk cared. “Alright buddy, you can let us down now. We’re fine, I just had to take a shower before we got over here.” Lance tapped on Hunk’s arm and when the human equivalent of a teddy bear realized what he was doing, he promptly set the two of them down. “Sorry. I was just really worried that you had gotten into a wreck or something when I didn’t hear from you.” Hunk replied with a sheepish expression. “Trust me Hunk, Lance is an excellent hangover driver.” Keith grinned up at the taller man. “You’re preaching to the choir buddy. Now come on, everyone is waiting in the living room.” Hunk laughed and dragged the two of them into the living room.

“There you two are, we were getting worried.” Shiro said with a relieved smile on his face when he saw Keith and Lance. “Hey, it’s not my fault that someone takes long showers.” Keith replied, giving Lance a look out of the side of his eye. “Yeah, well it’s not my fault that you sleep like the dead.” Lance shot back. “That’s a lie and you know it.” Keith glared, but it was more playful than anything. “Says the guy who spiked my drink.” Lance turned to Keith with his arms crossed and a weird expression that made him look constipated. “Says the guy who asked for the harder liquor and got smashed.” Keith fired back, a smug look on his face. “Says the cat man!” Lance threw his hands up. Keith lost his composure and bent over laughing, “Oh my god- cat man!” Lance joined him in laughter a few moments later.

“What’s going on with them?” Allura questioned and only received confused looks in return. “Something has definitely changed between them.” Coran added. Keith finally composed himself to stop laughing, “Seriously, cat man was the best you could come up with?” He asked Lance. “Pretty much yeah. You laughed though, so it couldn’t have been that bad.” Lance grinned and rubbed the tears out of his eyes. “Oh no, god it was horrible, but you said it with such a serious expression... “ Keith couldn’t stop smiling.  _ My cheeks hurt, I don’t think I’ve ever smiled this much in my entire life.  _ “You guys are still drunk aren’t you?” Pidge questioned and squinted up at them. “No way, gremlin.” Lance snorted. “Yeah, no way I’d let him drive if he was drunk. Highway safety and everything.” Keith laughed out. “Yeah, okay mister ‘Highway Safety’.” Pidge rolled their eyes and plopped back down on the couch.

“So what are you all doing at my house?” Lance questioned once everyone was settled again. “Well, you said you got locked out with no way in, so that’s why I’m here.” Hunk supplied helpfully. “We just got back in town and heard from Hunk that he was coming over, so we figured we’d come.” Allura said as she leaned against Shiro. “Hunk texted me that he was coming over, so I figured I would come over to spare us the torture of trying to catch back up later.” Pidge shrugged and crossed their legs as they snuggled into Lance’s big chair. “I’m with Allura and Shiro on this one, I wanted to come to see everyone.” Coran smiled at everyone. “So I guess it’s catch up hour then?” Keith asked from his spot beside Lance. “Yeah, catch up hour. Pidge you start since it was your idea.” Lance suggested and pressed his thigh against Keith’s. Keith smiled down at his lap and listened as Pidge started telling them about what happened over the past week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap my dudes. This was going to be the last chapter, but then I got carried away, and long story short, I ended up with a 3k long monster chapter and another 1000 to go at least. So yay, extra part. 
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr at (it-has-the-gay-fanfiction)


	5. It All Comes Down to This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have finally done it. They're together and now everyone knows, but that isn't the only thing that is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of past abuse in this chapter, so fair warning.

**Lance:**

“And after we got out of jail, Matt and I went to go get ice cream.” Pidge finished with a bored expression on their face, like they’d had to tell this story a thousand times already. “That’s crazy… I can’t believe you two got arrested.” Lance stared at Pidge with a mixture of awe and worry. “I can’t believe they actually got caught, I thought you and Matt were geniuses, Pidge. Did you not think to look for security cameras when you went in?” Keith asked. “We are geniuses dumbass,” Pidge rolled their eyes, “And we didn’t get arrested, they just held us over night for ‘playing’ in private property.” Pidge grinned mischievously. “How did you manage to pull that off?” Hunk questioned, leaning forward in his seat. “Like Keith said, we’re geniuses and we didn’t steal anything. Matt and I really just wanted to see some of the tech they had in there.” Pidge replied. “There’s a lesson to be learned in all of this.” Shiro piped up, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “Yeah, Pidge and their brother are badass!” Lance leaned over and ruffled Pidge’s hair with a proud look on his face. Pidge batted at his hand, “Someone else go now, I think I’ve had all the attention I can handle for the day.”

“Well, my week wasn’t as interesting as that. Shay and I just spent some time with her family doing normal Christmas things.” Hunk shrugged and leaned back in his chair, apparently done with his recap of his week. “Allura, Coran, and I spent Christmas down at the Altean Estates. Let’s just say that I’ve never felt so underdressed in my entire life.” Shiro chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “You looked fine, so stop worrying over it.” Allura gave him a stern look and poked his arm before settling back against his side. “It was really quite interesting seeing everyone react to Shiro.” Coran added and twirled his moustache. “I guess that leaves you boys,” Allura looked over at Lance and Keith, “What did you two do for break?” 

Lance chewed on his lip,  _ should I mention it? Would that be appropriate?  _ He sighed, “Well… I got-” he never got to finish because Keith interrupted. “Lance came over to my apartment so he wouldn’t have to spend Christmas alone.” “What about Nyma? Why couldn’t you spend time with her?” Coran asked sincerely. Lance shrugged, ”She dumped me,” he sighed, “on Christmas Eve. I ended up walking to Keith’s apartment-” “In the rain.” Keith sounded angry, but Lance didn’t turn to look at him, “Yes, fine, in the rain. I left my keys here on accident when she kicked me out and I had to stay with Keith for the week because no one else was here.” “Oh Lance, I’m so sorry that this happened.” Allura looked over at him with a saddened expression. He waved his hand to dismiss her, “It’s fine, seriously. I’m over it.” “You got over her quick.” Shiro had that disapproving dad look again. “Yeah… so?” He asked slowly. He could feel Keith press his thigh against his to comfort him. “I’m just saying it’s a little strange is all. I mean, you two had been living together for, what was it, four months? And you had been dating for another three on top of that,” Shiro looked Lance up and down with a small frown on his face, “I’m just wondering how you got over her so fast, is all. Did you even like her, Lance? Or was she just some ongoing fling?”  

_ Ouch, that really hurt.  _ Lance’s eyes widened, “Shiro… I can’t believe you would say something like that… Of course Nyma wasn’t a fling, but she kicked me out. She yelled at me, cheated on me, and made me feel like shit,” barely pauses to think about what he’s saying, about what he’s revealing about himself and his relationship,  _ if you could call it that _ , with Nyma. “Nyma was abusive, Shiro,” says in an eerily calm voice, “and before you ask why I didn’t leave, I didn’t know how… I couldn’t live without her, I didn’t know how, I still don’t know how,” Lance looked down for a moment before looking back up with a smile on his face, “Anyways… I totally didn’t mean to say any of that, so let’s just forget about it yeah?” “Lance, we aren’t forgetting about this.” Keith said quietly, but Lance was sure everyone could hear. “How did we not notice this?” Allura had a slightly angry, slightly worried expression on her face as she looked over everyone in the room. “Because he didn’t want us to.” Keith replied, his anger evident in his tone. “Lance, why didn’t you tell us? We could have helped you.” Hunk looked over at Lance, his worry and sympathy written across his face.

“I didn’t tell you because it didn’t concern any of you.” Lance shrugged and leaned back in his seat. “Well it concerns me,” Keith turned slightly in the chair so he was able to see Lance’s face, “I care about you, idiot. When something is hurting you it hurts me too because I care so much about you that it hurts. It hurts so damn much, Lance.” A slow grin made its way onto Lance’s face, “Aw babe, you care about me, that’s so cute.” “You’re an idiot.” Keith rolled his eyes and grabbed the front of Lance’s shirt, pulling him into a kiss. Lance smiled into the kiss, and just for a moment, it was just him and Keith, but of course, their moment couldn’t last forever. “Oh my god, what? No! Keith, why did you have to make the first move?! Now I owe Hunk twenty bucks!” Pidge shouted, breaking their moment. “If it makes you feel any better, Lance actually made the first move.” Keith shrugged and backed off from Lance with a dark blush on his face. “What? No don’t help them, make the gremlin give me money.” Hunk waved his hands around like he was hoping to rewind Keith’s previous statement. 

“Shush, Hunk. I want to hear this,” Pidge looked to Hunk before looking back to Keith and Lance, “now tell me what you meant by Lance made the first move.” “We, uh… we’re kind of dating now. I made a move last night at midnight, first kiss of the New Year.” Lance grinned and linked his pinky with Keith’s. A grin spread across Hunk’s face and he held out his hand towards Pidge, “Pay up, tech gremlin.” Pidge grumbled before pulling out their wallet and slapping a twenty in Hunk’s hand. “Well this is quite the development! Lance, my boy, I thought you would never make a move. Good job, I’m proud of you.” Coran wiped away a fake tear and smiled at the two. Lance felt a dark blush spread down his neck, “Ah… thanks… Coran.” He replied haltingly, kind of embarrassed that the older man- who he viewed as a father or perhaps even uncle- would bring that up in front of everyone. “Well, I for one am glad that the two of you were finally able to work it out and start dating. The constant ‘Lance did this’, ‘Lance did that’, and ‘Did you see that cute face Lance made?’ was starting to get slightly worrying.” Shiro smirked and watched as a blush bloomed across Keith’s face. “I just can’t believe it took this long for them to figure it out. I called it from day one.” Allura had a smug grin on her face as she watched the two red faced boys awkwardly shuffle under the gazes of the group.

“Seriously, guys? Ganging up on us like this so isn’t cool.” Lance furrowed his brows, but a small smile tugged at his lips, showing he wasn’t actually angry. “Yeah, but neither are you.” Keith laughed and bumped shoulders with Lance. “Wow… thanks babe, you are  _ so _ kind.” Lance bumped back. “You guys are so domestic it’s sickening.” Pidge made a grossed out face at them, but a smile made its way onto their face. “So when did you two figure it out?” Allura asked, cutting off the others. “Yesterday I guess.” Keith replied with a shrug. “What do you mean, you guess?” Shiro questioned with a look that just screamed ‘tell me everything or you’re grounded’. “What I mean, is that yesterday confirmed that it was mutual, but Christmas Eve was what got me thinking.” “Got you thinking, how so?” Hunk leaned forward, his face full of excitement, like he was about to receive the gossip of the century. “What kind of idiot would walk thirty minutes in the pouring rain to someone’s house if they didn’t feel a little something for them?” Keith grinned over at Lance, who proceeded to blush even darker than before and hide his face. “If I had known that all it would take to get the two of you together was stick you together for a week, I would have done it a year ago.” Pidge groaned and dragged their hand down their face.  _ Yeah… me too. Pidgeon, me too… _

* * *

**Keith:**

Keith watched Lance dance around the kitchen with a fond smile on his lips. Their friends had left a few hours ago, shooting them suggestive grins and winks when they found out that Keith was staying the night. So, it was just them now, Keith sitting on the counter, Lance dancing around the kitchen to some pop song Keith didn’t know while he made them dinner.  _ This is nice… I wonder what it would be like to get to see this everyday…  _ He shook his head free of those thoughts,  _ there’s no point on dwelling on something that may not even happen at all.  _ “What are you thinking so hard about?” Lance asked, suddenly in front of Keith’s face. Keith blinked his eyes in surprise, “Us.” He blurted out before he could catch himself. A slow smile spread over Lance’s face, “What about us?” “Just thinking about how domestic this whole scene is.” Keith continued, looking down so he wouldn’t have to see Lance’s reaction to his comment. Lance placed a finger under Keith’s chin and lifted it so their eyes could meet, “Why are you trying to hide those beautiful eyes, kitten?” Lance’s eyes searched Keith’s before he started again, “I think it’s cute and I’m not gunna lie, I feel the same way. This whole atmosphere that we’ve created is super domestic…” Lance seemed to be thinking something over, but ultimately let the hand on Keith’s chin fall away before walking back over to the stove and stirring the sauce. 

“Sometimes I wonder what’s going on inside of that beautiful head of yours.” Keith said softly, the statement made mostly to himself. “Do you really want to know what I’m thinking right now?” Lance asked in a low voice without turning away from the stove. Keith watched as Lance pulled the sauce off the burner before he answered, “I always want to know what you’re thinking.” “That’s really cheesy you dork.” Lance laughed out and turned to face Keith once their dinner was safe from the threat of burning if they got distracted. “Takes one to know one,” Keith fired back, “now tell me what you were thinking about.” “I… I’ve been thinking for a while now… I just never got the chance to ask… I don’t really know how to ask…” Lance rambled on,  _ This is clearly something big.  _ Keith made his way over to Lance and wrapped a hand around Lance’s bicep to ground him, “Just spit it out, Lance. I promise I won’t judge you.” Keith soothed, rubbing his thumb in circles. “Move in with me.” Lance blurts out, stunning Keith into silence.  _ He wants me to… How did he know I was thinking about this…  _ “What?” He asked softly. “I want you to… move in with me?” Lance’s voice raised in pitch at the end, making it seem like he didn’t know what he wanted anymore. 

“I-I know it’s really soon, I mean, god we only started dating yesterday, but we’ve known each other for a lot longer than that. I desperately need help paying rent and your apartment isn’t the greatest a- mmph!” Keith effectively shut Lance’s rambling up with a swift kiss. “Shut up, Lance. You don’t need to make excuses, I get it… and honestly, I was thinking about that very same thing earlier.” Keith rubbed his thumb across Lance’s cheek. “I trust you, Lance. And I don’t care if we’ve only been together for a short time, I know it right here,” he tapped his chest, over the spot where his heart was beating rapidly, “that we will work. That we will  _ make _ us work. And that’s all that matters to me.” Lance brightened up and looked into Keith’s eyes with a hopeful expression on his face, “So, is that a yes?” “Of course it’s a yes, idiot.” Keith smiled softly, his words holding no malice or bite. Lance pulled him back into a kiss, and as his eyes fluttered closed, Keith had just one last thought before his world was consumed by Lance.  _ Yeah, everything is going to be just fine... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait my dudes, I've had so much stuff I've had to do, but it is finally finished! I hope you all have enjoyed Rain on Christmas. 
> 
> Don't forget to check me out on Tumblr (@it-has-the-gay-fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> Also a huge thanks to Kayla, who gave me the idea for this. I love you :)


End file.
